


Танцы

by Darety



Series: Human!fem!mafia!sg!au [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Female Mirage, Female Prowl, Humanformers, Multi, Sexual Experimentation, Shattered Glass, Threesome - F/F/M, mafia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darety/pseuds/Darety
Summary: Human!fem!mafia!sg!au – 2. Мира хочет экспериментов, Прайс – чтобы ее перестали учить, как правильно заниматься сексом, а Джи – их обеих. Побеждает Мира.





	Танцы

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение текста «Чешуйки»: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040051/chapters/37441967
> 
> Спасибо Ladena и Rammy за идеи и вдохновение. :)
> 
> И отдельно Ladena за визуальное сопровождение!  
> Прайс и Мира: http://f23.ifotki.info/org/426e9466a4c4567d816a2333c64a061b5f39fc307778085.jpg  
> http://f23.ifotki.info/org/3552c1107333e8317af6d0d28a28602c0249c7308429592.jpg  
> Джи: http://f23.ifotki.info/org/2496408eb83d1a35f810688be3d8c8510249bb308294755.jpg

Если Мира заявляла, что они идут по магазинам, спорить было бесполезно. У нее всегда был вагон идей, что необходимо срочно изменить в облике Прайс. К счастью, хотя она сама одевалась как барышня, делать барышню из Прайс она не пыталась. Чувство стиля ей не изменяло вне зависимости от того, кто попал в руки, и она понимала, что белоснежных рюшечек на эту шею не навесишь.

Впрочем, сегодня Прайс пришлось пережить сеанс маникюра, «потому что ты вечно обламываешь ногти, пока возишься с этими своими штуками». Теперь ногти покрывал толстый прозрачный слой лака, который, по словам Миры, продержится пару недель и не потребует ухода. Можно представить пересуды на работе, когда она заявится в таком виде!

Потом – традиционный забег в магазинчик нижнего белья, как будто за месяц в мире лифчиков могло случиться новое открытие. Мира категорически настаивала: «носи сколько хочешь рубашек, но поддерживать сиськи придется, скрывать такую грудь грешно, а я знаю, о чем говорю». Затем они прошли через облако одеколонов, пока Мира не подобрала «то, что тебя точно не напугает».

Прайс смиренно платила за все выбранное: такой у них был компромисс. Они условились, что во время совместного шопинга Мира держит клептоманские замашки в узде, а Прайс слушает ее советы. Если Мира что-нибудь и тырила, Прайс еще ни разу ее не поймала.

После окончания пытки Мира объявила, что сегодня они едут в отель, потому что «там кровать подходящая». Что кроется за этой характеристикой, Прайс уточнять не стала. Кровать оказалась обычной – просторной, с резной спинкой, весьма красиво покрашенной, но ничем не выдающейся. Однако Мира выглядела довольной, и на фоне шопинга это было хорошим знаком.

Они целовались несколько минут – Прайс чувствовала полный букет всех перепробованных в магазине запахов от ее пальцев, – а потом Мира отстранилась, схватилась за сумочку и зарылась в нее.

– Вот, – Мира вытянула из бархатного мешочка наручники. Из тех, что продаются в секс-шопах, с мягкой подложкой и на смешном замке. Прайс подняла бровь. – Я подумала и решила, что разок можем сделать по-твоему, – игриво склонила она голову набок и подняла наручники на пальце. Подала Прайс.

Та взяла их и замерла в нерешительности. Ей казалось, что Мира должна была уже заметить – или хотя бы догадаться, – что бдсм-практики, даже очень лайтовые, Прайс не возбуждают. Схватить и повалить Миру на постель – да. Связывать ее или еще как-то ограничивать она никогда не пыталась. Они, конечно, шутили про то, что Прайс – коп, и что Миру она поймала, но это не выходило за рамки словесной игры, что Прайс совершенно устраивало.

Но, как водится, Мира не особенно следила за тем, что нравится кому-то кроме нее. Преподнести Прайс наручники с видом большого одолжения, чтобы самой попробовать что-то новое, в ее духе.

– Чего застыла? – поинтересовалась Мира.

Ну, если ей хочется поэкспериментировать… В таком ключе Прайс было не жалко. И с Мирой лучше не спорить, а то еще обидится или расстроится. Поэтому Прайс скептически подергала замок и хмыкнула.

Мира смотрела на нее немного напряженно, с откровенным ожиданием, и все равно взвизгнула, когда Прайс резко, хотя и аккуратно перехватила ее руку. Мира попыталась запрокинуть ее за голову, как представляла себе будущее положение (то есть как в порно), но Прайс подсадила ее повыше на подушки и завела руку за спину.

– Ой! – выдала Мира.

Прайс щелкнула наручниками, фиксируя руки за спинкой кровати, и погладила по плечам. Расстегнула блузку, спуская до локтей, поцеловала в ключицу.

Мира ерзала под ней и часто вздрагивала. Почти не хихикала, что вообще было на нее не похоже. Не обхватывала ее ногами, как обычно, когда Прайс ее ласкала.

Прайс оторвалась от нее и внимательно посмотрела в глаза. Мира немедленно отвела взгляд.

– Что случилось? Тебе больно?

– Нет, продолжай, – ответила Мира, и Прайс окончательно уверилась, что эксперимент провальный.

Она нервничает. Она на самом деле совсем не любит, когда ее ограничивают, когда показывают над ней власть, и хотя она знает, что Прайс не причинит ей вреда, ей все равно страшно. Она не зарумянилась, а еще сильнее побледнела, и такой секс уже попахивал насилием.

Прайс села и без ключа вскрыла игрушечные наручники, заодно обняв Миру и сильнее прижав к кровати.

– Зачем?! – возмутилась та.

Видимо, Прайс досталась самая невнимательная, но при этом самая трогательная партнерша в мире. Мира самоотверженно попросила себя сковать, чтобы сделать ей приятное, вообще проигнорировав тот факт, что Прайс ничего подобного никогда не предлагала. Сама навоображала – сама страдает.

– Не пищи, – велела она, – и немедленно обними меня.

– Но ты…

– Цыц!

Мира выдохнула с заметным облегчением, подставляясь под поцелуи. Прайс откинулась на спину, затаскивая Миру на себя, и спросила:

– Хочешь, наоборот попробуем? Если тебе жалко идею.

Мира прищурилась:

– Ты что правда…

– Почему нет? – Прайс приподнялась на локтях. Рубашку Мира с нее уже стянула, как и лифчик, и она осталась в одних брюках. – Только возьми настоящие. У меня в барсетке. Эти я сломаю… если еще не сломала.

– Вот нельзя тебе доверить хрупкую вещь! – оживилась Мира.

Прайс ухмыльнулась. Главное – внимание переключить, и Мира тут же с энтузиазмом втянется в новое дело. Вот уже и барсетку приволокла. Мира покрутила ключи и пощелкала настоящими наручниками, тяжелыми и крепкими.

– А это не опасно?

– Смотря что ты будешь делать, – пожала плечами Прайс. – Если не очень прыгать, то нормально.

Вообще-то эта идея изначально тоже показалась Прайс радикальной. В их отношениях действовала она – в сексе, по крайней мере. Мира капризничала, ставила условия, болтала ногами, если ей что-то не нравилось, указывала, что делать. Ее всегда интересовало только собственное удовольствие. Прайс не протестовала. Мира восторженно стонала и повизгивала, вертелась и царапалась, и Прайс как будто питалась ее эмоциями. Она обожала те моменты, когда Мира громко, искренне, самозабвенно кончала, когда обвивалась вокруг, словно змея, и устало плюхалась на грудь, взмокшая и расслабленная.

Но работать все равно приходилось Прайс. Если у нее будут скованы руки, как дело вообще пойдет? Мира в лучшем случае совала ей между ног бедро и притиралась, но не особенно-то вкладывалась в процесс. Мир должен любить ее – так она считала. В Прайс она нашла человека, который этот постулат поддержал. И который, к счастью, был сам не очень требователен в сексе.

Мира застегнула браслеты и соскочила с кровати. Бросила ключ на тумбочку, до которой Прайс не могла дотянуться даже ногой. Зарылась в телефон, на ходу поправляя блузку. Затем поправила волосы и включила музыку – что-то из коллекции, скачанной с трубки Джи. Медленное и электронное. Прайс улыбнулась, сводя вместе колени и устраиваясь поудобнее.

Танцевать Мира умела. Все ее попытки заставить Прайс изящно двигаться провалились, та получила прозвище «робокоп» и право не ходить с Мирой на вечеринки, где нужен партнер по танцам. Кого Мира себе находила, Прайс не спрашивала.

Мило, что Мира решила потанцевать для нее. Правда, мило. Она постепенно выкручивалась из одежды, и Прайс подумала, что сковывать при таком раскладе действительно жестоко. А как же накинуться и подмять? Весь сценарий ломается.

Прайс нечасто мастурбировала – как и секс, самоудовлетворение приносило слишком непонятное ощущение, вроде и хорошо, а вроде никаких причин взрываться стонами. Прайс не чувствовала себя фригидной, нет, что-то возбуждало ее, что-то – будоражило, но обычно во всем этом не было нужды. Или без этого можно было потерпеть. Мира – немного другое. Миры так много, и Мире не важно, чего хотят вокруг нее. Главное, чтобы хотели ее. Мужчины, которым она не позволяла к себе притронуться, женщины, у которых шансов было чуть побольше… опасные бандиты, как Джи и Рико, и замкнутые копы вроде Прайс.

Ее Прайс хотела.

Мира переступила через упавшую на пол белую полоску трусиков и осталась в кружевном лифчике и воздушной юбке, уже немного помятой. Подхватила свой шарфик с тумбочки и, покачивая бедрами, подошла к Прайс.

– Посмотрела и хватит! – весело заявила она.

Прайс попыталась поймать ее руку губами, но Мира замотала ей глаза, засмеялась и отступила. Что она задумала?

Узнать Прайс так и не успела. Новые шаги она распознала не сразу. Но когда поняла, что ей не послышалось, не сомневалась ни секунды, что это не Мира. И несмотря на уйму витающих запахов удалось различить новые – мужского одеколона и табака.

– Ты! – взвизгнула Мира.

Раздался шорох подбираемой одежды. Очень недолгое время царила тишина, а потом:

– Беги, – сказал хриплый голос с испанским акцентом. Прайс отчетливо представила ухмылку, разрезающую вытянутое лицо надвое.

Следующее, что она услышала, это часто шлепающие по полу пятки. Джи дождался хлопка двери и расхохотался:

– Она тебя бросила, tira!

– Я тоже ее бросила в прошлый раз, – сказала Прайс холодно.

Когда они только познакомились с картелем и Прайс отправилась на переговоры с бывшим шефом, Джи и Рико облепили Миру, как похотливые слепни. Прайс ушла, и теперь Мира поступила так же. Для нее нормально – бежать. К тому же, связываться с братьями… те не стеснялись брать свое, это было заметно. Правда, так же Прайс заметила – сильно позже, – что, по крайней мере, младшему брату не чужды заигрывания, пусть нелепые и бессмысленные. Рико хотя и звал Прайс «Железные Сиськи», никогда к ней не лез. А к Мире – только если та вертелась рядом. Джи куда настырней оказался. Вламывался в гараж, в квартиру… в отеле вот их выследил.

Джи подошел. Если он посмеет… он труп. Или она труп.

Прайс уже чувствовала его дыхание над ухом. Она не билась и не пыталась вывернуть руки, не старалась попасть по нему лбом. Она ждала. Джи как будто принюхивался, но не трогал. Прайс дышала ровно и спокойно. Ну, полезешь лапать или нет? Сейчас-то в нос не получишь!

Джи звякнул чем-то (ключами – поняла Прайс), задел ее плечом, наклоняясь, и открыл наручники. Прайс стянула шарф с глаз и уставилась на него. Тот опустил взгляд на ее грудь, хохотнул снова и протянул рубашку.

– Не пойми неправильно, – сказал он. – Я тебя так хочу, что мне штаны жмут, но мы типа партнеры. Я тебя уважаю. Не хочу, чтобы все закончилось поножовщиной. Ты хоть… вообще трахаешься с мужиками? Или совсем по девочкам?

А, так он несказанно вовремя заглянул поболтать? Прайс неторопливо набросила рубашку на плечи.

– Я с Мирой.

– Это я понял. Но я против тройничка тоже ничего не имею, знаешь…

– Она никогда не согласится. Забудь и отъебись, – предложила Прайс.

Джи отмахнулся:

– Да она передо мной жопой крутит в каждую удобную секунду!

В голосе звучало такое самодовольство, что Прайс фыркнула. Вот ведь некоторые уверены, что на них все хотят запрыгнуть, просто не умеют это правильно выразить. Смешно!

– Это не всерьез, дубина, – снисходительно пояснила она.

Скривившись, Джи пожал плечами. Возможно, не поверил в такую глупость.

– Да как поймешь-то? – хмыкнул он и, наклонившись, поднял брошенные Мирой трусики. – Зато вот трофей! Не все же вам меня обворовывать!

Прайс закатила глаза. Надо догнать Миру, пока она не пропала куда-нибудь на полгода. Джи вообще головой думает, шутник хренов? Не той, в общем, головой, мягко говоря.

– А что ты? Ты принципиальный борец с членами, или у меня есть шанс? – Джи помахал трусиками.

– Еще раз напугаешь Миру, и тебе больше никогда не будут жать штаны, – вместо ответа отрезала Прайс. Закончив одеваться, повесила барсетку на пояс, взяла сумку Миры и пакет с покупками, забрала наручники. Джи бросил ей ключи.

– Да кто ж знал-то, что она побежит? Я думал, щас попытается исцарапать меня своими коготочами! – весело развел он руками. – Ладно! Вы были такие горяченькие, мне надо передернуть. Передумаешь – звони, Прайс! Я же все равно не отстану. Хрен с ней, с твоей кошечкой, но я запомнил, что ты не против!..

Еще один тип, делающий выводы сам по себе, исходя неизвестно из чего. Ну, или докопался до того, что иногда Прайс находила себе партнеров…

– Кретин, – отрезала Прайс и бросила от двери: – Номер оплатишь.

 

***

  


Прайс нашла Миру в холле отеля; та рыдала, а вокруг нее прыгал сотрудник ресепшна. Прайс шуганула его, схватила Миру в охапку и вытащила в сад, открывавшийся сразу за дверями. Было уже темно, но не холодно. Из пакета в руках Прайс торчал краешек нового лифчика, до которого при сборах дело не дошло.

Она усадила Миру на скамейку в стороне от освещенной аллеи. Стоило сесть рядом, как Прайс заключили в объятия. Мира часто всхлипывала ей в шею и ничего не пыталась сказать. Это было далеко не первое вторжение Джи в их жизнь, пусть и первое такое наглое, и Прайс не видела причин для истерики. Обычно Мира скорее злилась, чем пугалась.

– Почему ты плачешь? – спросила Прайс, отлепляя от себя Миру.

– Он… он тебя тронул? – она вытерла покрасневший нос. – Я… я что-нибудь… я ему…

– Воу-воу, – Прайс заправила ей волосы за ухо. – Он просто глумится, кретин. Злится, что ему не перепадает, вот и все. Мужики все такие, когда им приспичит вставить. 

– Ты ему нравишься, – поделилась Мира, всхлипывая. – Он постоянно меня про тебя спрашивает.

Вообще-то давно можно было перестать «постоянно» общаться, если Джи ее так напрягает. Прайс не стала высказывать критических замечаний. С кем Мира болтает по телефону – только ее дело.

– Тронуть он меня не посмеет, так что… жаль, я не врезала ему по яйцам, прежде чем искать тебя.

Губы Миры снова задрожали:

– А он тебе нравится?

Прайс закатила глаза. А этот вопрос из чего вытекает? Из того, что Прайс покинула номер без синяков? Ну так, она-то не вчера из детсада, она может и в руках себя держать.

– Нет.

– Если он тебе нравится, мне не жалко. Если ты… хочешь с ним потрахаться.

– С чего ты взяла? – Прайс так удивилась, что даже рот разинуть не догадалась. Теперь она просто пялилась на Миру, а та терла глаза и бубнила:

– Ты… всегда так говоришь с ним… и когда вы деретесь, между вами есть… искра! И ты вечно поддеваешь его…

Прайс растерялась:

– Ты тоже!

– Нет, я поддеваю тебя! – она тяжело выдохнула и всхлипнула снова. – Прайс, правда, если хочешь с ним переспать, я не против, я только не…

– Не городи ерунды! Я хочу только тебя.

– Но я плохая любовница! – Мира снова разревелась. Она уже забралась на скамейку с ногами и теперь обхватила колени. Прайс озадаченно поморгала несколько секунд, а потом спохватилась и обняла ее. На Миру это произвело вовсе не тот эффект. Она стала захлебываться словами: – Я… ты же даже не кончаешь! Ты только со мной возишься, а я не умею делать другим хорошо, я не знаю, как тебе сделать хорошо, я видела, что у тебя страпоны есть, а я не могу, и ты только сводишь меня с ума, а сама я не… я не… – она вяло шлепнула Прайс ладонью, пытаясь отодвинуться. – Тебе лучше найти кого-нибудь другого…

Это она про Джи, что ли? Боже, да это самая странная сцена ревности в жизни Прайс! Не то чтобы у нее их было много, но эта – выдающаяся по своей абсурдности.

– Хватит, хватит. Плакать это не секси, эй, – Прайс сняла поцелуями соленые слезы и прижала Миру крепче. Во всех этих разговорах она не сильна, и что делать, представляла плохо. – Я с тобой, потому что хочу быть с тобой. Я буду возиться, пока ты не выкинешь эту дурь из головы, моя маленькая. Хватит.

Мира не послушалась, но хотя бы вырываться перестала. Наконец со стороны мокрого от слез воротника рубашки послышалось сдавленное:

– Ты меня бросишь?

– У тебя что, пмс? Я не бросаю девушек, когда у них начинается пмс. Клянусь.

– Прайс, ты дура, – проныла Мира, вцепляясь в ее плечо.

Ох, похоже на то. С умным человеком все это просто не может произойти! Если бы Прайс могла, она затолкала бы Миру в пакет с покупками и утащила в гараж, но пришлось подождать, пока она придет в себя настолько, чтобы ей можно было всучить шлем и посадить назад. Конечно, до секса дело уже больше не дошло. Утром Мира сбежала из гаража, не оставив записки, чего уже давненько не делала, но потом прислала смску на второй телефон, что все хорошо, и что она хочет увидеться в квартире Прайс после смены.

Профессиональное чутье говорило Прайс, что это подозрительно.

 

***

  


Квартиру Прайс отремонтировала Мира. Это был еще один трогательный жест в ее стиле: пока Прайс откладывала ремонт в долгий ящик, переехав в гараж с концами, Мира умудрилась поменять дверь, купить новую мебель и рассортировать раскиданные вещи. Конечно, что-то пропало, но сейф с оружием Джи не тронул, и Мира тоже не взламывала, а за другие ценности Прайс не цеплялась. Ее беспокоило, что Мира забрала пару фоток, но только из соображений безопасности: если убежище Миры когда-нибудь найдут и обнаружат там фотографии капитана полиции в молодости, вопросов будет море.

Словом, в один прекрасный момент Прайс заехала домой и обнаружила новые замки.

Кстати, тогда она почему-то решила наехать на Джи, хотя можно было догадаться, что исправлять косяки не в его стиле. Обнаружив, что он только зубоскалит, но явно не в теме, Прайс бросила трубку. Мира потом надувала губы, сдерживая смех, и критиковала Прайс за то, что та не подумала в первую очередь о ней.

Мира вот вообще не думала, что Прайс можно о чем-то предупредить. Например, о том, что у нее дома она пьет чай с Джи.

Они сидели за столом в спальне, и все выглядело крайне невинно: горячие кружки, сдвинутые в уголок вещи Прайс. Мира – напротив Джи, рядом с ней небольшая коробочка, на которой Прайс разглядела название марки ее любимого нижнего белья. То есть, это Джи подарок приволок, вместо спертых? Очень романтично.

– Что он здесь делает? – Прайс стянула куртку, а вот кобуру отстегивать не стала.

– Я его пригласила, – как Мире удавалось говорить одновременно с апломбом и кокетливо?

На фоне вчерашнего разговора это «пригласила» звучало особенно двусмысленно. Джи отставил кружку (коллеги подарили, с пончиком, все как положено) и задорно ухмыльнулся. Прайс подошла к столу и вдавила в него ладони.

– Не знаю, что она тебе наговорила, но я против. Уходи.

Джи пожал плечами:

– Она сказала, что ты так отреагируешь. 

Почему Мира, уцепившись за навязчивую идею, что Прайс с ней не кончает, приволокла домой именно этого засранца? Прайс предпочитала спокойных молодых людей, которых она потом больше не увидит. И да, с ними она тоже вовсе не обязательно… разряжалась. Она вообще сомневалась, что дрожь мышц и вспышка жара, после которой становится немного больно, это то, что называют оргазмом. То, что, например, испытывает Мира.

Да черт, секс приятная штука! Процесс – приятный. Но хитрые рожи ее не возбуждают!

– Я не собираюсь вмешиваться в ваши отношения. Меня устроит потрахаться. Ты просто огонь, Прайс. Ты тоже, Белоснежка, – подмигнул он Мире, – но не беспокойся, все заметано. Сюрпризов не будет.

Ага, не будет. Вот же наглая морда. Прайс забрала свою кружку и качнула головой на дверь:

– До свидания.

Мира поймала ее за руку.

– Слушай… Он здесь для тебя. Мы уже обо всем договорились: он не трогает меня, делает, что ты скажешь. Я не против.

– Я против.

– Я больше никому не позволю, – она насупилась, чуть не топнула ногой, и Прайс растерялась. – Или он – или я не права! А если не права, то пусть убирается!

– Эй! Я тут стою, и я не мебель… – начал было Джи.

– Tais-toi! – прикрикнула на него Мира.

Если ей так хочется секса втроем, вовсе не обязательно вешать ответственность на Прайс, придумывать что-то про мужчин в постели и уж тем более тащить в нее Джи. Как он вообще ее развел, она же пальцы в себя засунуть не дает? Прайс уже хорошо изучила ее, Мира точно даже самую-самую малость не склонна к гетеросексуальным связям. Что за магию развел этот чикано? Он же мальчишка. Идиот, которому Старая Ронни щедро отвесила власти, а так бы ему на побегушках в старом картеле до сих пор скакать. У него-то, конечно, в штанах зудит…

– Так вот, – Мира мяла ее ладонь. – Я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо. Не обесценивай это, пожалуйста. Я. Правда. Не. Против.

«Или он – или я не права», вот какой выбор она только что поставила. А теперь юлит. Прайс высвободила руку, вернула чашку на стол. Она не верила, что Мира просто хочет переспать с Джи. Не хочет она. Это как с наручниками, только попробовать – и убедиться, что ей это не нужно. Кого-кого, а Джи Прайс не боялась. Главное, чтобы Мира не боялась… Возможно ли, что она и правда почему-то доверяет ему больше, чем кому-то еще? С чего вдруг? Года не прошло, как они с Рико загнали ее на крышу заброшки.

– Как же с тобой сложно, – пробормотала Прайс.

Джи наконец-то стянул очки, ухмыльнулся:

– Я не могу понять, это самая возбуждающая сцена или самая не возбуждающая…

– Заткнись и раздевайся, – рыкнула Прайс и поймала Миру за подбородок. – Я вышвырну его, как только ты скажешь.

– Хорошо, – пискнула Мира, позволяя себя поцеловать.

– Бля, не, самая возбуждающая, – определился Джи, выныривая из пиджака.

 

***

  


Он явно собой наслаждался. Девчонки, наверное, ведутся на смуглое тело и мускулы, на такие ухмылки, как у него, даже если рожа жуткая. У него была харизма, которой недоставало Рико.

Чтобы вести дела, Прайс не сомневаясь выбрала бы Рико: хоть и с зависимостью, но он понимает цели и задачи и не устроит сюрпризов. Чтобы потрахаться… если взглянуть на братьев, то Рико – не тот, кто будет уважать партнершу. Или хотя бы думать, хорошо ей или нет. На всякие дурацкие ограничения ему будет насрать. Насчет Джи она сомневалась: насколько этот самолюбивый мальчишка понимает, что распусти он всерьез руки и напугай Миру – останется без самого дорогого?

Ее рассмешило, что он полез целовать плечи и спину, обнял сзади, под грудью, пока Прайс наступала на Миру, оттесняя ее к кровати. Это должно ее возбудить? То, как Мира вздрагивала и пыталась уцепиться за нее так, чтобы не задеть Джи, еще сильнее смешило. Не секс, а цирк. Но Мира так трогательно заглядывала ей в глаза, что Прайс пришлось смириться: в этом было что-то. В том, что о ней вдруг тоже пытаются подумать. Что-то… сексуально привлекательное, кто бы там сзади ни притирался.

– Ложись… – она шлепнула Миру по ягодицам, предлагая забраться первой.

Джи стянул с Прайс трусы и протянул загребущие руки к внутренней стороне бедер. С силой погладил. Она тяжело выдохнула. Начало ей нравилось.

– Нет! – вывернулась Мира. – Он!

Прайс прижалась губами к ее уху:

– Ты уверена?

– Ага.

Ничерта она не уверена. Но теоретический диспут в таком положении разводить странно. Прайс запрокинула руку, поймала Джи за волосы и вытянула вперед, толкнула ладонью в грудь. Тот откинулся назад, устраиваясь на кровати, и облизнулся. Порно, блин, пересмотрел?

Зато, в отличие от порно, о презервативе позаботился. Куда ни шло. Прайс оценила короткую задержку, пока он раскатывал презерватив по уже вставшему члену. Это определенно он захватил, у Прайс дома не водилось, а забота Миры так далеко в практическую сторону не распространялась. Прайс же перестала покупать на всякий случай с тех пор, как сошлась с Мирой, а это уже… уже дольше, чем любые прежние отношения в ее жизни.

Мира прижалась к ней, и Прайс, фыркнув «ну, ты сама напросилась» подхватила ее на руки и усадила Джи на лицо. Тот не успел удивиться, а Мира – испугаться. Она, возможно, планировала подходить к этому снаряду медленно и осторожно, а Прайс бросила ее в огонь… зато Джи немедленно качнул головой, наконец-то используя рот по назначению. Мира взвизгнула и вцепилась в плечи Прайс.

Та оседлала бедра Джи и пока что плавно терлась промежностью, поднимаясь и опускаясь. Джи лизал, хлюпая языком, и издавал приглушенное довольное урчание. Он попытался было перехватить Миру за задницу, но Прайс ударила его по рукам, а потом очень осторожно сама сдвинула ее так, чтобы Джи было, чем дышать. Мира вздрагивала и цеплялась за нее, обнимая и наконец почти повиснув на плечах. Джи не дотянулся до груди Прайс и обхватил ее бедра, нетерпеливо толкая на член.

Нет уж, лижи.

Мира смотрела на нее широченными глазами и попискивала все чаще. Прайс подтянула ее к себе за плечи, впилась губами в губы, и Мира так крепко обхватила ее, что спину, наверное, расцарапала. Только тогда Прайс наконец позволила ему войти. Джи с силой толкался в нее, Мира подпрыгивала, они с Прайс сталкивались зубами… Прайс гладила ее по волосам и спине, а Мира издавала те смешные и странные звуки, которые Прайс привыкла слышать откуда-то сверху.

Она выглядела одновременно очень хорошенькой и растерянной. Прайс наслаждалась тем, что видит ее лицо в этот момент. Мира сжала бедра так, что у Джи челюсть должна была хрустнуть, и Прайс в который раз подумала, что это – и есть самое крутое в сексе. Видеть, что ей хорошо.

Мира устало соскользнула в сторону и свернулась на подушках. Джи облизывался и фыркал. Прайс уперлась ему в грудь и задвигалась чаще, потом ткнулась в его лицо, соглашаясь на поцелуй. Джи пах Мирой, на вкус был ей… но целовался иначе, сильно, жадно. Джи зарычал, схватил ее за грудь и тут же заработал укус, почти до крови. Прайс дернулась и вдобавок саданула его в нос лбом.

В следующий раз получилось нежнее…

Он сдернул ее с себя, прежде чем кончить. Запустил между ног пальцы, не переставая стимулировать, а сам выгнулся, издал довольный «агрх». Сколько беспокойства по поводу защиты, прям как с принцессой трахается…

– Вы, chicas, ненавидите мой нос, – пожаловался он, тяжело дыша.

Прайс ухмыльнулась, запоминая непривычно расслабленное и не ехидное выражение морды, и толкнула его в бок:

– На колени.

Он послушался. Прайс заставила Джи сползти с кровати, уперлась в нее одной ногой, практически усаживаясь на его поясницу, и стянула залитый спермой презерватив. Бросила в сторону.

– Хочешь так? – обмолвился было Джи, включая прежнее нахальство, но тут она навалилась сзади, беря его в локтевой захват. Не сильно, но передавливая дыхалку. Другой рукой она обхватила его член и несколькими сильными жестами по влажной коже вернула в прежнюю кондицию. Джи даже попытался ее сбросить, но Прайс крепче сдавила горло. Она ерзала по его спине, мокрой от пота, и дрочила, пока он не захрипел и не кончил, забрызгав пол, часть простыни и руку Прайс.

Обессилев, он рухнул лицом в кровать. Прайс сползла, потерла немного между ног, разбираясь с ощущениями, а потом раскинула руки рядом, переводя дух.

– Ух ты, как тебе нравится… – наконец смог сказать Джи.

– Это тебе так нравится, пацан, – возразила Прайс.

– Уф, – издал он, но спорить не стал. – Ты вроде не все? – максимально вежливо уточнил он. Да что ж они все привязались со своими представлениями о том, как женщине положено кончать?! – Давай продолжим…

– Все, – отрезала Прайс и встревоженно огляделась. Она совсем упустила… – Где Мира?

Они оба затихли. Прайс заметила в коридоре полоску света из ванной, а Джи недоуменно поднял бровь:

– Она там плачет.

– Черт, – Прайс села и набросила рубашку на плечи.

– Я ее не обижал! Ты сама видела! – Джи вскинул руки. Вид у него и правда был растерянный.

– Убирайся.

Он скривил губы:

– Даже на кофе нельзя остаться? – и нахмурился. – Серьезно, что с ней вообще? Она меня залила всего, а теперь…

– Уйдешь сам, или тебе добавить дырку в заднице? – Прайс уже встала на ноги.

– Да понял, понял, стерва, – заворчал Джи и потянулся к штанам.

Прайс оставила его собираться и нырнула в ванную.

 

***

  


Мира сидела на полу душевой и хныкала, замотавшись в полотенце. Прайс опустилась перед ней на колени.

– Почему ты плачешь?

Она опустила голову между белых острых коленок и натянула полотенце повыше.

– Мне стыдно…

– За что? За тройничок? – Прайс погладила ее по волосам, устраиваясь рядом. Главное, чтобы Джи воспринял ее всерьез и не ввалился сюда, но, судя по звукам, он пока одевался. Они условились, что он выполняет ее указания, верно? Вот пусть и выполняет.

– За то, что… я смотрела тебе в глаза… когда кончала… от языка мексиканского гопника… – всхлипнула Мира. «Гопника»! Вот Джи бы порадовался. Мира же пьет чай, отставив мизинчик. Теперь она об этом вспомнила, а раньше – «я больше никому не доверяю»… У нее вечно семь пятниц на неделе. Каждая пятница важна, но Прайс еще не до конца разбиралась в них. – Мне очень стыдно!..

– Я же предлагала, чтобы я сама тебя…

– Ну, нет! – она вскинула голову. – Тогда бы он был сверху! А это неправильно!

Прайс едва сдержала смех. У кого-то явно мало опыта в групповушках, но, пожалуй, Прайс не будет сейчас объяснять, что в сексе с мужчинами это вовсе не обязательно работает так. Хорошо, когда вы лесби, и у вас нет зацикленности на доминировании. Сначала одной хорошо, потом – другой. Но даже с партнером другого пола вы не обязательно решаете вопросы власти.

– Он там? – обеспокоилась Мира. Конечно, она не желала, чтобы он видел ее заплаканной. Это только Прайс позволено.

– Я уже его выгнала.

– Зачем ты? – она отвела взгляд. – Я видела, что тебе хорошо. Я рада, что тебе хорошо, правда, я…

– Вот невесть какая суперспособность – уметь вставлять член, – перебила Прайс. – Да, мне бывает хорошо от… такого секса. Это не значит, что я меньше тебя люблю. Слышишь? И ты была очень красивой, – Мира снова начала хныкать, и Прайс прижала ее к себе. На то чтобы вовремя соображать, когда пришло время обниматься, у нее ушло много времени, но она уже уловила главные признаки и считала, что делает все правильно. А еще они теперь заняли всю душевую. – Все, крошка. Котеночек. Все хорошо… Только не делай так больше.

– Ка-ак?..

– Не приводи мужчин, чтобы меня порадовать, ладно? Мне нравится секс с тобой, зато я не знаю, что делать, когда ты плачешь. Я не хочу, чтобы ты плакала.

Мира порыдала еще немного ей в плечо, спасибо, что через полотенце, а потом призналась:

– У меня правда пмс.

Вот так спустя много месяцев ты впервые попадаешь в ситуацию, когда твоя девушка не в настроении, и сразу влипаешь в бдсм, групповой секс и душевные излияния. Что ж. Возможно, придется привыкнуть…

– Я… на самом деле боялась… а вдруг Джи не…. нормальный… Он же ведет себя, как ублюдок. Как те, кто считает, что все лечится членом… – Мира размазала слезы по лицу.

Прайс подозревала, что Мира сторонится мужчин не просто так. Вернее, не сторонится на публике, но побаивается в личном общении. Очевидно, за этим стоит история, которой она не решается пока поделиться. И пусть, Прайс подождет. Но она сама дура. С самого начала не стоило соглашаться на эксперимент! Что Мира проверяла, когда притащила в их постель Джи? Или правда верила, что Прайс так будет лучше?

Прайс что, телепат? Джи вот жаловался, что не может понять, хочет Мира секса или нет. Прайс сказала ему, что он кретин, а сама-то…

Ну, Джи уж как-нибудь переживет все это, не хватало еще о нем думать! 

– Не знаю насчет лечебного члена, но кое-кто – ссыкло. Сбежал, едва я кулак показала, – сказала она.

Мира хихикнула.

 

***

  


Второй телефон провибрировал по столу. Мира мгновенно встрепенулась:

– Какой-то движ?

Она заскучала, в последние недели ничего не происходило. Прайс вот наоборот работалось спокойно, а Мира все обещала уехать в поисках интересных денег.

– Нет, – огорчила ее Прайс. – Это Джи.

– И что ему? – пожевав нижнюю губу, спросила Мира.

– Приглашает в мексиканский ресторан на Пуэбла. Нас с тобой, – она отложила телефон.

– Давай сходим, – остановила ее Мира, подсаживаясь поближе.

– Ты уверена? – уточнила Прайс. 

Джи не отсвечивал с тех пор, как у них не совсем удачно закончилась групповушка, и Прайс не понимала, это он оскорблен или пытается быть тактичным. Без него оказалось жить проще, но скучнее. Рико, судя по всему, был не в курсе истории, потому что ни одной шуточки не отпустил. Даже странно.

– Ну, хоть что-нибудь! – Мира поболтала ногами в воздухе. Так и предлагает ее шлепнуть, а, коварная. Прайс задумчиво посмотрела на экран, а потом набрала «ок».

 

***

  


Пацаненок-мексиканец в белом костюме официанта приволок на стол раскаленную каменную чашу и тарелку с лепешками. Джи и Прайс он разлил текилу из прозрачной стеклянной бутылки, Мира получила свой разноцветный коктейль. Они все молчали. Мира демонстративно держалась поближе к Прайс, та ждала, пока Джи что-нибудь отмочит.

Джи оторвал кусок лепешки и погрузил его в чашу. Размером та была с хорошую такую супницу, и в ней пылал жаром раскаленный густой соус с плававшей в нем фасолью, сыром, луком, еще какими-то овощами и кусочками курицы.

– Никто кроме мексиканцев не умеет готовить фасоль, – как ни в чем не бывало заявил он, отправляя в рот лепешку вместе с набранным в нее содержимым. Облизнулся. – А в Колорадо ее умеют готовить только мексиканцы, которые работают в «La esquina amistosa». И у них всех есть разрешение, tira! – добавил он ехидно.

– Заметь, я не спрашивала, – сказала Прайс и дернула торчащий из чаши лист салата. За ним потянулся расплавленный сыр. Пахло остро и вкусно, но к тому способу есть, который продемонстрировал Джи, у нее было много вопросов.

А вот то, что больше ни одного посетителя нет, ее не удивляло. Джи позаботился, наверняка.

– Ты неправильно делаешь! – вмешалась Мира, схватила лепешку, скрутила ее в трубочку и зачерпнула побольше фасоли. Конечно же, она обожглась, взмахнула рукой, и росчерк горячего соуса остался у нее на щеке.

Джи перегнулся через стол и стер с ее щеки соус остатками своей лепешки. Забросил ее в рот и довольно заухмылялся. Мира прижала пальцы к лицу и настороженно уставилась на него.

– Я тебя пригласил, чтобы сказать, что соскучился по твоим ночным звонкам, Белоснежка, – сказал он, работая челюстями.

«Тебя пригласил», сказал он, а написал смску Прайс. Но это понятно: Прайс здесь потому, что без нее Мира бы вообще не пришла.

– Правда? – спросила она, наклоняя голову.

– Да. Я хотел бы болтать с тобой, знаешь, как раньше, – и он погрузил в чашу очередную лепешку. У него получалось весьма ловко. Затем он развалился на диванчике, покрытом ярким полосатым ковриком, и уставился на Миру.

Прайс демонстративно взялась за ложку. Ее Джи не заставит измазаться в фасолевом соусе. Она взглянула в окно: мимо ресторанчика проехала машина с тонированными стеклами, а за ней – шустрый велосипедист с багажником, забитым коробками с доставкой «La esquina amistosa».

– О чем с тобой болтать? Ты говоришь только пошлости! – протянула Мира. Она больше не касалась ногой колена Прайс под столом, а значит, расслабилась. 

– Тебе нравятся пошлости, разве нет? – заулыбался Джи. Как ему удается пережевывать столько горячей еды и так разевать рот?

Мира отвела взгляд и капризно отозвалась:

– Ну, я подумаю…

Машина вернулась задним ходом. Прайс прищурилась: денверские номера. Окна поползли вниз…

– Ложись! – рявкнула она, увлекая Миру на пол.

Джи послушался немедленно. Стекло зазвенело, разбитое пулеметной очередью. Серьезно? «La esquina amistosa» на окраине, конечно, но такая наглость… Мира сжалась под ней. Джи перевернул стол, бросил его на диван, создавая баррикаду, и вытянул пистолет из-за пояса.

– Уводи Миру и зови своих, – бросил он Прайс. – Местные не сдадут, что ты тут ела. Денверских надо переловить. Марш!

Он хлопнул ее по заднице, но без подтекста, а так, как по плечу хлопают, если стоят немного в другой позе. И потом, в этой ситуации пусть и правда он командует. А то найдут посреди бандитской перестрелки труп капитана полиции…

Пацаненок-официант помог им добраться до задней двери, плечом ударил шкафчик сбоку – и вытянул из него дробовик. Кивнул Прайс и унесся обратно.

Прайс чмокнула Миру в висок:

– Исчезни. Увидимся утром.

Мира, конечно, тут же растворилась. Уговаривать ее слинять из опасного места не нужно. Прайс схватилась за телефон:

– Люси? Это капитан. Я на Пуэбла 115, тут перестрелка, мне нужно подкрепление.

 

***

  


Вооруженные погони – только в детективных сериалах захватывающие. Прайс ужасно утомилась к утру: столько трупов из другого города всегда привлекают внимание. УБН, федеральные маршалы, кто только не лезет из всех щелей… Что Прайс знала: из местных мертвы доставщик еды (тот, что проехал на велике; видимо, информацию о Джи вытрясли из него) и пара ребят из ресторана, несколько случайных прохожих ранены.

Старая Ронни не звонила, Прайс вообще никто не лез под руку. Ее работа: чтобы на картель не вышли, а денверские отъели максимум проблем. Может, Ронни и есть, что посоветовать, но она не будет. Она не затем взяла Прайс в банду, чтобы разжевывать ей ее обязанности.

Прайс сегодня пришлось пристрелить одного лысого братка. Он мог видеть ее в ресторане и сдать при допросе. Теперь отчетов будет выше крыши.

Она надеялась рухнуть в гараже на кровать и вырубиться, но уже от дверей услышала звонкий смех Миры и поняла, что с отдыхом придется повременить. Мира лежала в постели в одном халатике, закинув ногу на ногу, и трепалась по телефону. Рядом стоял лиловый лак и весь прочий арсенал, требовавшийся ей, чтобы накрасить ногти.

– Правда? Фу! Что за гадость! – она скривилась и помахала Прайс.

Явно Джи на том конце. Выжил и улизнул, засранец. Прайс плюхнулась на кровать прямо в пыльной одежде и поцеловала Миру в пятку. От нее пахло цветочным маслом. Мира захихикала.

– Нет, я одна! – немедленно возмутилась она, видимо, радостному предположению Джи, что он застал их вместе. – Ай-ай-й…

Не похоже, что встреча в ресторане была способом напроситься. Удивительно, но, кажется, Джи уловил границы. Границы комфорта Миры пролегают там, где она не сталкивается с ним в постели, но может болтать, пока делает педикюр. А Прайс выберет ее, а не парня, которого плющит, когда женщина постарше хватает его за горло. Ну, увы.

Прайс целовала, поднимаясь от пяток к бедрам, подминая Миру под себя. Та извивалась, как будто ее щекочут до смерти, и давилась хохотом.

– Все! Мне пора! – когда Прайс зарылась носом в трусики (а вот и подарок Джи; этого парня что-то слишком много стало в их жизни!), Мира издала неприличный совсем уже писк и затараторила: – В общем, прием завтра, если эта ваша войнушка позволит, приходи! Только не вздумай надевать этот уродский пиджак! Возьми тот, что я тебе подарила! Пока-а!.. – и бросила телефон в сторону.

Так вот с кем она ходит танцевать.


End file.
